gtafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Glücksspiel
Glücksspiel wird überall im Grand-Theft-Auto-Universum betrieben. Richtig aktiv werden kann man aber bisher ausschließlich in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, wo sich dem Protagonisten Carl Johnson diverse Möglichkeiten bieten, seine vorhandenen Geldmittel mit s Hilfe zu vermehren (→ Hufeisen). Pferdewetten In den Inside-Track-Wettbüros in Los Santos bzw. Montgomery können an Wettautomaten jederzeit Pferdewetten platziert werden. Mit viel Glück lässt sich so das bereits vorhandene Geld verzwölffachen. Indem man den Einsatz durch mehrmaliges Anklicken des „10.000-Buttons“ erhöht, sind leicht Gewinne von über 1 Million Dollar möglich. (Details siehe Inside Track). Casinos in Las Venturas |thumb|Video-Poker |thumb|Glücksspielautomaten Las Venturas ist die Glücksspielstadt überhaupt. Entlang ihres Strip reiht sich ein Casino an das nächste. Im Four Dragons oder im Caligula’s warten die unterschiedlichsten Automaten und Spieltische 24 Stunden am Tag auf finanziell gut gestellte Kundschaft. Abseits der „Casino-Meile“ bietet sich die Spielhalle Redsands West an. Spielautomaten Hier kann man 1, 5, 10, 20, 50 oder 100 Dollar einwerfen (der Einsatz wechselt ständig). Es gibt nur Gewinn oder Verlust. Bei einem Gewinn erhält man das Doppelte des Einsatzes. * Falls man am Ende mindestens ein Paar Buben hat, bekommt man von dem Automaten Geld ausbezahlt. * Einen Bug gibt es allerdings: Ein Flush wird nicht als dieser anerkannt und somit auch nicht ausgezahlt. * An den Video-Poker-Automaten können durchaus Einsätze gegeben werden, welche einem an normalen Tischen verwehrt werden. Je nach Kontostand ist dies zugleich sehr risikobehaftet und mit Glück lukrativ. Slot Machines bzw. * Man benötigt drei gleiche Embleme (69, Glocken, Goldbarren, Doppel-Goldbarren, Kirschen, Trauben). Bild:69-Symbol.PNG|69 Bild:Trauben-Symbol.PNG|Traube Bild:Kirschen-Symbol.PNG|Kirschen Bild:Glocken-Symbol.PNG|Glocken Bild:Doppel-Goldbarren-Symbol.PNG|Zwei Goldbarren Bild:Goldbarren-Symbol.PNG|Goldbarren Belohnungen bei den jeweiligen Automaten: Spieltische Manchmal ist kein am Tisch, ansonsten gibt es ständig wechselnde Maximaleinsätze von 100, 1.000, 10.000, 100.000 und 1.000.000 Dollar. Bei allen Spielen kann man seinen Einsatz bis zum vorhandenen Maximum selbst bestimmen. Das Gleiche gilt natürlich für die Zahlen, auf die man setzt. thumb|Blackjack-Tisch * Ziel des Spiels ist es, mit zwei oder mehr Karten näher an 21 Punkte heranzukommen als der Croupier, ohne dabei den Wert von 21 Punkten zu überschreiten. * Kartenwerte: Asse zählen nach Belieben ein oder elf Punkte. Zweier bis Zehner zählen entsprechend ihren Augen zwei bis zehn Punkte. Bildkarten (Buben, Damen, Könige) zählen zehn Punkte. * Max. Gewinnmöglichkeit: bei „Triple Seven“ (3 x 7) bzw. „Blackjack“ (Ass und 10) bekommt man maximal 3/2, also das 1,5-fache des Einsatzes. thumb|Roulette-Tisch * Ziel ist es, in jedem einzelnen Spiel im Vorhinein zu erraten, auf welche Zahl die Kugel fallen wird. * Es gibt diverse Möglichkeiten, seine s zu setzen. * Max. Gewinnmöglichkeit: wenn man auf die „0“ (Null) gesetzt hat und diese fällt, das erhält man das 35-fache des Einsatzes. thumb|Glücksrad * Das Glücksrad ist ein drehbares Rad mit 54 durch Metallstifte getrennte Felder, auf denen jeweils eine Zahl (die der Auszahlungsquote entspricht) abgebildet ist. Der Spieler setzt auf eine der Zahlen (1, 2, 5, 10, 20 oder *40 Dollar), der Croupier dreht das Rad. Ein festmontierter Dorn bremst das Glücksrad ab, bis es zum Stillstand kommt und der Dorn das Gewinnsymbol anzeigt. * Max. Gewinnmöglichkeit: bei dem „Stern“ erhält man das 40-fache des Einsatzes. Glücksspiel-Skill Sobald CJ Zutritt zu den Casinos von Las Venturas hat, kann er an den Spieltischen versuchen, sein Geld zu vermehren. Zunächst besitzt er allerdings einen nicht vorhandenen Glückspiel-Skill und erscheint den Casino-Besitzern daher nicht allzu „kreditwürdig“. An Tischen mit hohen oder gar extrem hohen Maximaleinsätzen wird ihm deshalb das Mitspielen anfangs verwehrt. Durch häufiges Spielen an den für ihn offenen Tischen und Spielautomaten steigert er langsam seinen Skill (Wetten im Inside-Track-Wettbüro zählen nicht) und kann auf diese Weise früher oder später an die „lohnenswerten“ Tische mit einem Einsatz von bis zu 1.000.000 Dollar gelangen und im Idealfall richtig absahnen. Auch die Höhe der Gewinne sowie die Risikobereitschaft haben einen Einfluss auf den Anstieg des Glückspiel-Skills. Das häufige Spielen mit niedrigen Einsätzen ist zwar für den Geldbeutel sicherer, jedoch weniger risikobehaftet. Spielt man aber auf Risiko, kann sich das doppelt lohnen: Geldregen und ein schneller Anstieg des Glückspiel-Skills. Spielen „Just for Fun“ Hier gibt es kein Geld zu gewinnen und man braucht anstelle des Glücks jede Menge Geschick: über ganz San Andreas sind Automaten mit Minigames verteilt. Man findet sie beispielsweise in den 24/7-Läden und den Tanzclubs, aber auch in Madd Doggs Bude. Im Haus der Johnsons steht eine Spielkonsole. Folgende Videospiele stehen zur Auswahl: * Duality * Go Go Space Monkey * Let’s get ready to Bumble * They crawled from Uranus Schulden thumb|Die Geldeintreiber Wenn man in den Casinos in die Schulden kommt, verfärben sich die Zahlen rot. Wenn dies passiert, sagt der jeweilige Croupier, dass einige Casino-Mitarbeiter bei Carl Johnsons Aufenthaltsort auftauchen, soll heißen, sie werden, sobald man das Casino verlassen hat, mit Vincents auftauchen und den Spieler mit AK-47-Sturmgewehren und Micro-SMGs angreifen. Sie werden mehrmals aufkreuzen, auch wenn sie schon mehrmals erledigt worden sind. Sobald man aber keine Schulden mehr hat, verschwinden sie wieder. Man sollte also unbedingt auf Carl Johnsons Kontostand achten, wenn man Ärger vermeiden möchte. Die Mitarbeiter tauchen in ihrem grauen Vincent in der Regel nur dann auf, wenn sich Carl Johnson außerhalb eines Autos und in Las Venturas befindet. Außerdem haben die Geldeintreiber der Casinos mehr Geld bei sich als andere Passanten oder Figuren, wodurch es einfacher ist, die Schulden zu bezahlen (man bedenke dabei, dass Passanten in den zensierten Versionen kein Geld fallen lassen). Trivia * In der Mission Nines and AK’s spielen Ryder und Sweet Domino. Kategorie:Gameplay Kategorie:Spiele um Geld Kategorie:69-Anspielungen Kategorie:Spielfehler